Legend of Brent & Nicolette: Ocarina of Time
by Link's Item Caddy
Summary: When best friends Brent and Nicolette get sucked into hyrule, craziness insues. A story with action, adventure, drama and comedy. please read and review so I can get better. UPDATE I can't update for a while, cause my computer went out. Sorry.
1. Creepy dudes and strange portals

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

L.I.C: Hey, I'm Link's item caddy or L.I.C. for short. So this is my first official fanfic so I'll keep it short for now. So I'll let you read and please review.

=====================================================================================Chapter 1: _**Well then we get several years of creepy dudes doing weird things to us **_ =====================================================================================

Let's get this strait, I didn't want this to happen. It just did. And with it, my life changed completely.

This story is the chronicle of my time in Hyrule with my best friend, Nicolette. It is a story of action, adventure, joy, tragedy, love, and a little humor. I used to wish this had never happened, but looking back, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Okay. Now that the intense intro is over let's turn it over to the action.

(Brent POV)

"My place tomorrow. My parents will be gone and we'll have the whole house to ourselves." No it's not what you're thinking, you perverts. It was me informing Nicolette of where we would hang out this weekend. Then we both looked at each other with the same look.

" L-O-Z O-O-T" we chanted to each other. Yeah we were dorks, but we loved Ocarina of time. We were planning to try to beat it together in five hours with everything and no game overs. Our best run was seven hours. It will be difficult and almost impossible but we were pretty sure it would be a world record.

Then we realized people were staring. "Maybe we should stop chanting that in public?" I suggested.

"Maybe," she replied, "see you later."

LATER

"Pizza? Check. Beanbag chairs? Check. N64? Check. Ninjas?" I looked around, "Nope, darn. That never works." I was going down my checklist for the weekend, "Soda? Check. … Oh yeah almost forgot, timer? Check."

"Remember, we'll be back Sunday night. Don't throw any parties and the neighbors will check in on you every few hours."

"Yes, Mom."

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.' I opened the door.

"Oh, hey Nicolette. I got us setup in the basement. My parents are about to leave." I told her.

"Great, I looked up the record. If we can do this 100% in five hours, it's a record. The timer starts after link wakes up and ends at the final blow," She informed me.

"Okay. Oh yeah, did you remember the camera?"

"Yeah."

_ -10 Minutes later-

"Okay let's get in the deku tree." Nicolette said excitedly.

Then all of the sudden there was a flash and the screen went black. Lines of numbers and letters appeared in a seemingly random pattern and text box that asked yes or no. Nicolette turned to me with a 'wtf' look and asked "What should we do?"

"Press yes?"

Then all heck broke loose. First was the blinding light. Then there was the portal. It was bright green and just sitting on the wall, and it seemed like we were supposed to go in it. "Let's go," I said.

"Are you crazy? What if it leads to a dimension of pedophiles?" She warned me.

"Well then we get several years of creepy dudes doing weird things to us, but what are the odds of that?" I mocked as I walked towards the portal. As soon as I touched it I was pulled into it along with Nicolette.

"Hey I didn't even touch it."

_I don't care. _

"What was that!" I asked scared.

_ You can call me Bill._

"But you're a woman."

_Don't care. Through the next portal you go._

_ "_Fine," I complained as we walked through an identical portal and fell on my face with Nicolette landing on top of me in a strangely familiar field with a giant tree.

===================================================================================== END OF CHAPTER =====================================================================================

L.I.C: Yeah so that was chapter one so your reviews would be much appreciated. See ya later.


	2. Talking trees and lazy ending

L.I.C: Hey, it's me again. And I bring you chapter two. And special guest LINK

Link: Well I wouldn't miss a chance to have witty banter the guy who manages my bottomless pockets. When did you get wifi in here?

L.I.C: Just introduce the chapter.

Link: Fine.

-Chapter 2-

_**No specifics? That kind of sounds lazy**_

_ -LAST TIME-_

_ "Hey I didn't even touch it."_

I don't care.

_ "What was that!" I asked scared._

You can call me Bill.

_ "But you're a woman."_

Don't care. Through the next portal you go_._

_ "Fine," I complained as we walked through an identical portal and fell on my face with Nicolette landing on top of me in a strangely familiar field with a giant tree._

-(Brent POV)-

"Can't breathe! GET OFF!" I said trying to push Nicolette off me. "God, lay off the pizza!" I exclaimed. Then she slapped.

"I'm well within of average weight for my age!" She angrily retorted

"A: GET OFF ME, and B: Yeah well then how much do you weigh?" I replied. She got off of me, waited for me to get up, and slapped me again.

"What was that for?"

"Never ask a woman her weight," said a deep voice from behind us. As we turned around slowly, we realized why this place looked so familiar. We had seen it hundreds of times. Sure, it looked a little different but that was obviously the problem with seeing things through the N64's graphics.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nicolette asked, eyes gaping at the 'thing'.

"If you're seeing a giant tree with a face, then yes, yes I am," I said, with a little fear in my voice, "And, is it just me or does it look like the Great Deku Tree?"

"I'm right here, you know. I can hear everything your saying," The tree said mildly annoyed, "and yes, I am the Great Deku Tree."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nicolette asked.

"If you're thinking the flash fried our brains, then yes, yes I am," I replied.

"I was thinking we hit our heads, but that's good too."

"You are not hallucinating. Now pay attention," the Deku tree yelled, "Long ago the goddesses created…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. We already know this," we said in unison.

_Don't care. Explain it Deku Tree._

" Bill, get out of here," I told the disembodied voice.

"As I was saying, long ago the goddesses created the land of Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, created the fiery red rock with her great power. Nayru, the goddess wisdom, created the laws that the world must abide by. Finally, Farore, the goddess of courage, created all life that that must follow those laws.

After gracing this world with these gifts, they ascended from this world, but in their wake, they left the Triforce, an object of infinite power. The land where the Triforce lied was transformed into the sacred realm, where prosperity was all it knew.

But the prospect of infinite power tempted many a men. When a war for the Triforce broke out, six sages, one from every race of Hyrule, Split the sacred realm from Hyrule, and sealed it so no man would ever be tempted ever again," the tree concluded.

"Okay, now can you explain why we're here?" Nicolette asked.

"As you know, Hyrule is in danger, and we need a hero. Or in this case heroes," The Deku Tree replied.

"What about Link?" I asked.

"We can't find him. When I sent Navi to look for him, he was gone he left a note saying he went to see me but never arrived."

"I wonder where he went," Nicolette mused

+++ On the path to the Deku Tree+++

A pair of legs wearing kokiri boots and a green tunic was sticking out of a deku baba's mouth.

"Someone help me!" a very quiet and muffled voice came from within the monster.

+++ At the Deku Tree's clearing+++

"So why us?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. I asked the goddesses to bring us a hero and, poof you fell from the portal. So yeah, I'll get you guys some clothes and supplies," The Deku Tree explained, sort of. Then he made a strained expression.

"Does that look like?" Nicolette asked.

"Yeah," I said uneasily.

"And he's getting our?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does that mean?"

"I hope not."

Then two boxes fell from one of the branches of the tree. "Those are your clothes. Now go over to the sides and get changed," he told us to do.

When I came back around to the front of the tree, I had a green tunic on and slightly loose linen pants with a brown leather belt and brown leather boots. Then Nicolette came around the other side in green dress that cut off just above her knees (so her mobility was not limited) and similar boots and belt. "It's missing something," The man faced tree mused. "Ah, I know!" More staining and then two green hats fell I front of us.

"Epic hats. They look like Link's," I exclaimed. Then I realized that the Deku Tree was making that face again, and then two swords and shields fell to close for comfort. "Hey!"

"Opps. Forgot the scabbards," He said completely ignoring my annoyance and sent two scabbards down, landing on our heads.

"At least they weren't the swords," Nicolette joked, clearly seeing the look of anger on my face.

I took a good look at the swords. They were about 23 inches long and had simple wooden hilts with different colored markings on the handles, mine was blue, and hers was red.

Then two fairies came into the clearing. One was light blue and the other one was deep red. "We couldn't find him anywhere," the blue one said exhaustedly.

"Right on time," The deku tree said, "you two meet Navi and Niagra. These two will be you guardian fairies while you're here. Introduce yourselves.

"Hi, I'm Navi," the blue one said, sounding like she'd been up for 3 days straight.

"Niagra," the red one explained as she fell to the ground and started snoring. Navi went and got two tiny cups of very strong coffee, drank on then poured the other one down Niagra's throat. "Are you trying to wake me up or kill me?" She yelled.

"Will you two shut up so I can explain something," Deku Tree yelled, "I've got a problem. I'm to annoyed at you to go into detail so I'm infested with evil so go and exterminate it,"

"No specifics? That kind of sounds lazy," I said

_It is. But as always, don't care. Go do as he said._

"Fine but I still don't like you, Bill."

"So I'm guessing everyone else heard the voice," Navi asked. Everyone nodded.

"Thank the goddesses, I thought I was going crazy," Niagra admitted.

"Let's get going," Nicolette said. And we did. Again, that sounds lazy.

_**End of chapter**_

L.I.C: Hey, that ending was lazy. But how did he know that?

Link: Probably because it was obvious.

L.I.C: SHADDAP. ENDING WITTY BANTER.


	3. Immaturity and anger managment issues

L.I.C: so welcome to chapter 3. It will be the most interesting yet.

Link: Your other chapters sucked.

L.I.C: shut your face. This chapter took a while because it was being proof read by a person and she had a busy week. So let's get on with the story.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>-Chapter 3-<br>_**Are you eleven or are you two?  
><strong>_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ "No specifics? That kind of sounds lazy," I said_

It is. However, as always, don't care. Go do as he said.

_ "Fine but I still don't like you, Bill."_

_ "So I'm guessing everyone else heard the voice," Navi asked. Everyone nodded._

_ "Thank the goddesses, I thought I was going crazy," Niagra admitted._

_ "Let's get going," Nicolette said. And we did. Again, that sounds lazy._

-Nicolette POV-

Once we had entered, I expected memories to come flooding back to me, but all I got was a sense of déjà-vu. I kept trying to pull up a mental map of this place but all I got was static. Then I tried two remember the water temple, because I spent hours memorizing the layout, but I got nothing. Nada. Nope. Zip. Zilch. I could remember a few things about it, like the boss, Ruto, and the long shot, but even those were fuzzy. "Brent, can you tell me what item we'll get here?" I asked to test him.

"That's easy, it's the… the… the… I can't remember. **I CAN'T REMEMBER?** This doesn't make any sense. I've known the ins and outs of this place since I was six. What's wrong with me?" He asked, sounding scared and confused.

"I don't know, but it's happening to me, too." I replied just as scared as he was.

_That would be my doing. If you're going to save Hyrule, I can't have you two knowing everything that will happen, or you might tell someone something that could cause them to do something that could ruin your mission. Things will get less and less clear the closer you get to it or interact with someone that will be important later._

"What? So we won't remember anything helpful," Brent said annoyed, "You know we're liking you less and less every time we talk to you." He waited for a response from me but I had turned paper white.

"This means we could easily be killed," I said to him, terrified, "One trap we don't remember, one stray enemy, and it's all over. Not only will we be trapped here but our parents will never know what happened." I had started crying. "I wish I could see my mom again." I balled as that sunk in. Brent hugged me to try to comfort me but it didn't help.

"We're not dead yet," said soothingly, "Our chances are slim, but we have to try. Otherwise, we're trapped here and whatever we're supposed to prevent will happen."

"That's not a very comforting thought," I told him, "I just want to be home right now, where this was all just a game."

"Not to seem rude, but what are you talking about?" Niagra asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean by you can't remember and this was all just a game?" Navi asked.

"We can't tell you guys. There could be serious consequences for everyone if we told you. You might even lose the will to live," Brent explained darkly as I tried to regain composure.

_You will remember everything after your quest._

"By then it would be useless," I said, still sniffling. "Let's just move on. I just want to help The Deku tree so I can put the pieces of what's going on together and try to help you guys quicker." That shut them up and we got going.

"Eww, what is that?" I asked poking the pink egg thing with a stick I found.

"Gohma larva," Navi told us.

"Destroy it now or it will hatch into a baby gohma." Niagra informed us.

"I guess we christen our blades in gohma guts," Brent said stupidly.

"You're an idiot," I informed him.

"Hi five!" Navi said, instantly regretting it because I hit her way too hard and swatted her across the room. "Oww," she said faintly. Niagra helped her up and dusted her off.

Then the egg hatched along with three other eggs and the babies didn't like us. I unsheathed my sword and instincts took over. I found myself slashing and stabbing with all my strength and making as much use as my limited range provided. Eggs fell from the ceiling and there was chaos. I caught glimpses of Brent using his limited range to his advantage by getting up close, delivering heavy hits, and backing up and dodging before his opponent could counterattack, destroying the baby gohmas in two and even one stroke. By the time the monsters all died, we were drenched in sweat.

"Eww, you've got gohma guts in your hair," I told him.

"Look who's talking," he replied. I checked nearby puddle and saw that my honey blonde hair was streaked with green guts.

"Here, let us help," Navi said, fluttering over two remove the gross goo from my hair.

"Speak for yourself," Niagra said, "I'm not going anywhere near that crap," pointing at the gunk in Brent's hair. Navi sighed.

Two minutes later and most of the goo gone we moved on. Then we got to a room with a pile of leaves in the middle of the room and a chest on the other side of the room. "This is too easy," Brent said walking over towards the chest. Then the pile of leaves shuddered and a thing popped up and he screamed like a little girl. "What the heck was that?"

"It's a Deku Scrub," Navi explained.

"It'll pop up and shoot its nuts at you," Niagra finished. Brent laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You said 'nuts'," he giggled.

I smacked him upside the head. "What's wrong with you?" I asked the moron, "Are you eleven or are you two?" He shut up.

Then Niagra made the mistake of yelling "Hi five!" because she also got swatted across the room.

_Just use your shield to bounce back the nuts it shoots._

This time I ignored the urge to yell at Bill and just listened to him, err, her. The nut bounced of my shield and hit the scrub dead in the face. It shrieked "Don't kill me, I'll tell you a secret. The secret is 231. Remember, twenty-three is number one." Then it shrunk back into the ground.

Inside the chest, there was a pair of slingshots. Both were wooden with a design just like our swords, he got blue designs and I got red.

Half an hour later and a lot of wandering, we came to a room with a door and three scrubs. I checked our map. "This is the last room until we reach the monster causing all this trouble," I said to the others.

The Dekus laughed as we approached the door. "It won't open unless you hit us in the right order," one jeered. Brent and I figured out what we had to do fairly quickly. We bounced back the nuts of the middle one, then the one on the right, and finally the on one the left. "Darn it! Paul must have ratted us out," it yelled as they slunk back into the ground

=====================================================================================================================================================================  
>-Brent POV-<br>=====================================================================================================================================================================

As we entered the newly opened door, a horrible smell hit our noses. "Aw, Brent why did you have to do that now?" Nicolette asked

"Hey! That wasn't me."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was the dog," Niagra's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No. It was the thing on the ceiling with a nest made of dead animals," I said as fear engulfed my entire body. Everyone else saw what I was talking about and screamed. It fell to the ground and made the ground shake.

"It's the Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Queen Gohma!" Navi screamed

"Her eye! That's all I remember. Hit her in the eye!" Niagra said as she ran for cover. I grabbed my slingshot and shot her eye. Nothing happened. I tried a few more times and slowed the beast.

_Her eye changes color. Hit her when it's red and she'll stop._

I waited for her to come closer when she suddenly veered towards Nicolette, who apparently hadn't heard from Bill or was too scared to shoot. I quickly ran to her, tackled her away, and yelled "Shoot when her eye turns red!"

Then she hit me. It somewhat hurt but then I hit the wall headfirst. Every bone in my body vibrated and my vision was unfocused. I tried to stand, but fell almost instantly. Nicolette had seen me attempt to get up and her eyes filled with rage. She yelled something but her voice sounded faraway. She shot the monster and didn't waste any time. She whipped out her sword and took all her anger out on the creature. Just as she started to slow, Gohma burst into flames and died. Then there was a blue light.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>-<em><strong>End of chapter-<br>**_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

L.I.C: Yay, bloodlust! That was interesting.

Link: She needs anger management classes. So that was a chapter. Why was Brent an idiot in this chapter?

L.I.C: because you touch yourself at night. Oh noes. This is becoming a Family Guy episode. Quick say something smart before we make a fart joke.

Link: Just end the chapter.

L.I.C: Okay please review. KTHXBYE. Huh, I'm starting to see why people think I'm gay.


End file.
